Solve for $x$ : $6 = 2x$
Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} $ Simplify: $3 = \dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}}$ $x = 3$